This invention relates to a machine for handling parts. More particularly, the invention relates to a machine having a gripping mechanism with a pair of opposed jaws adapted to move between closed and open positions to pick up and release a part.
In the machine of the invention, the gripping mechanism is adapted to be moved back and forth along a path which is in the shape of an inverted U. That is, the gripping mechanism moves upwardly from a loading station with a part between the jaws, moves outwardly to shift the part from the loading station toward a delivery station, and then moves downwardly to place the part in the delivery station. Thereafter, the jaws open to release the part and then the gripping mechanism is moved upwardly, inwardly and downwardly to pick up another part at the loading station. By virtue of the gripping mechanism moving through an inverted U-shaped path, each part is positively picked up with an upward vertical motion at the loading station and then is positively placed with a downward vertical motion at the delivery station.